Resurrection Mary
by Rabe-Llion.Lily5
Summary: Mary was dying...Mary Died. Mary was now brought back to life. What if Donovan knew Sr. Mary Eunice, and what if he had given her the virus that gives her immortality...but thirst for blood? Asylum meets Hotel, and several other characters from other seasons as well. Rated M in a few chapters.
1. Oh Mary, Where Art Thou?

**I have this tradition where I watch one disc (There's four discs in every dvd for each season) every Wednesday, Season 1-6, till the new season premiers, and after watching Hotel I had this story in my head that connects Asylum (being my fav season) and Hotel (having blood thirsty people who live forever). I also have to write it because if I don't it'll be stuck in my head for all eternity and will forever keep me from living my life…I'm also dramatic…can you tell? Onto the story… it begins in the year of 64, don't really know if I want to have everything happen in that year or have the characters go through 64 to when hotel takes place. I'm just typing, not exactly brainstorming. I feel that that works best for me.**

 **Spring 1962**

Donovan has been a changed man. Funny enough, it was because of a woman. It was after college, when he told himself that he would not let anyone change him into someone he doesn't want to be…like his mother tried to do. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice…it was his own fault though, since he chose to be an addict. Yeah he chose the wrong path, but that didn't matter because it was his own choice…his freedom. However it backfired, since…in the end, he ended up being someone else's slave…with love being his master. That blonde paled beauty before him changed him. For the better? He didn't know. Fortunately he didn't mind it, because his mother disapproved. As long as she did, he felt that he was succeeding anyway.

"Why…did you…help me?" he asked her, after she had dragged him to her penthouse.

She gave a wicked smile, a smile that made him melt in the inside. "That face deserves another chance. A better life."

"Life? I'm…what am I? This is insane." he sat on her couch, "I'm too high, aren't I? I've never seen such beauty."

The countess laughed, and sat next to him, with a glass full of…what looks like a very thick red liquid.

"You have been given an ancient virus, one that many people wish they had, for it gives you perfect health and no ageing. However, there is a catch…thirst…for blood. You need it to survive." She hands him the glass, and he takes it, it smelled too good to question it.

And just like that, he accepted his new life. As long as he had her, he didn't care for the consequences. Of course she had to teach him about his new life. Why he had to hide away from the sun…how to be smart in order to actually live forever. He felt a bit sad when he realized this virus didn't make him bulletproof.

"Imagine that? Like superman."

She laughed. "Unfortunately that's not how it works."

In the summer of 1964, he had to say goodbye to the countess for a while…although she didn't say why, he knew she'd come back.

The Countess gave him a list of people who can help him, since he'd be on his own, a man with the same virus who works at a hospital, who can give donated blood to those who chose not to kill to survive. A woman who works at a morgue, who can help with the bodies they drained out. Several others who can help change someone's identity for when they've reached a certain age they can't pass as anymore. He decided to visit the morgue, because it was the closest, and because he was curious.

The only downside to living in the hotel, is having his own mother work there. Having to see her face every time he leaves the hotel disgusts him. When the elevator doors opened to the lobby, he tried to fast walk it out… unfortunately, she wasn't in the lobby, but outside the doors.

"Donovan, son. Please speak to me,"

"I'm in a hurry. Very busy today."

"Go Donovan…she deserves nothing" Sally, who was behind Donovan, leaning against the open door, "Murdering bitches deserve shit."

"You had it coming Sally," Donovan said, not realizing he sided with his mother.

Iris's eyes were glowing with hope. Did he finally forgive her? "Oh Don—,"

"Don't. Leave me alone." He said, as he was about to walk away, Sally yelled out his name. Knowing she couldn't get passed the doors, he walked back, ignoring his mother. "What?"

"I need a favor,"

"What? I didn't kill you, tell my mother."

Tears were falling down Sally's cheeks, and her lips started to frown. She ignored him, took out a folded white piece of paper, and handed it to him. "I didn't have any family but my cousin. She was all I had. She knew about my addiction. About my past. Tell her…tell her that even though I had a dark side, the good side was the real me. Tell her I died in peace. And don't let her come here. Her address is on this paper. And her name. Tell her my last words were 'I love you'" another tear had fallen.

She walked away. Iris decided to follow Sally, letting Donovan go. It had been months since Sally's death, he had no idea why she asked him to contact a relative now. Probably had to do with ghosts not keeping track with time.

Donovan walked about a block away before he decided to open up the paper. He saw the address and laughed. Briarcliff Manor. It was an asylum…in Massachusetts…far from California. Who in the world lived in an asylum? And why would Sally think he'd go that far for her? Looking down on the paper he saw the name. Mary Eunice McKee. His smile disappeared. He knew her. In fact, they went to school together. From Pre-K to High school and college, although he had left before he can graduate. All he heard about her was that she decided to become a nun. It wasn't a surprise however, she had told him many times about her serving God.

He thought about the first time they met.

He had a huge crush on her the first day of preschool, when she had given him the last chocolate milk during lunch time. It faded however when he realized he only loved her like a sister. In high school, although the friendship was still strong, everyone around them made fun of them for always being together, since it was unusual for a boy and a girl to be that close and not have feelings for each other. Everyone said they were dating, and called them the most boring couple ever. Or the virgin couple. Freshmen year of college, things changed. Mary had been a victim of a pool party prank, and ever since that day, she had been afraid of everything. She had locked herself in her dorm room for almost a week, with Donovan having to ask her professors for work to give her so she wouldn't fail.

Donovan sighed. That prank was the start of Mary's nightmares…he shook his, trying to shake the past out of his mind. He didn't want to go through that memory again.

.

He let out a huge sigh. He knew he had to see her. One last time, just to see how she is doing. Even though it is miles away from where he is. He decided to take it as a sign, although he knew Mary had a cousin named Sally, he never thought it be the same Sally who gave him access to his addictions. Sally was most likely a common name, at least he thought, so he never put two and two together. What were the chances of him running into the same Sally?

He decided to go back to his room and pack. Bought himself a ticket to Massachusetts and just like that he was on his way to see his old best friend.

He had been outside of the asylum for about five minutes. His heart had been beating so fast…his hands sweaty and his legs shaking. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. He saw a guard as soon as he entered, he was stopped before he can pass the security desk.

"Excuse me sir, what is your business here?"

"I'm here for…Mary…Mary Eunice McKee. I'm an old friend of hers."

The Guard whose name was Frank, which he knew only because of his name tag, nodded. "I'll take you to Sister Jude's office, you can wait there while I find Sister Mary Eunice. Follow me,"

He did. He found an old woman wearing a nun's uniform sitting on her desk, looking very busy, reading piles of files scattered on her desk. She looked like she didn't want to be bothered, and it worried Donovan. The office door was already open, yet the guard knocked on the door.

"Sister, there's a man here named…?" he looked at Donovan waiting for him to answer,

"Oh uh, Donovan."

"Yes, says he's lookin for Sister Mary Eunice."

The old woman, finally looked up, and put down a file she had in her hand. She looked rather annoyed, and raised an eyebrow while she observed Donovan.

"What do you want with one of my nuns?"

"I'm an old friend. I've known her for years until after college. I met with her relative, who had died recently. Her last wish was to tell Mary something."

"Sit. Frank, find Mary Eunice, tell her she has a visitor."

Frank nodded then left the room.

Donovan felt awkward being left alone with the old woman,

"Sister Mary Eunice was very heart broken when she heard the news of her cousin. Very sad news to hear a loved one had committed suicide. That was months ago…Why are you here now?"

He knew she was a bitch the minute he saw her. Her question proved it. He tried to hold his anger, she didn't know him and he was already being judged by how long it took for him to give a message from a dead person. It was Sally's fault. He couldn't say that she had just told him recently. The woman wouldn't believe that because Sally was already dead. A ghost told him. Even hearing that in his mind sounds crazy.

"I've been away. Her cousin wrote it down in a piece of paper, and I didn't know about it until I got home. And California is pretty far from here…so…"

"You better watch that tone young man. I—," she was cut off by a knock, it was Frank, Mary and an old man.

The old man was tall and it surprised Donovan by how tall he was compared to Mary and Frank. He was also bald but had a beard, and he knew by the clothes he was wearing, that he was a doctor, with his white coat and a Stethoscope around his neck…and a dark red bow tie with navy blue polka dots.

Donovan didn't know why he was there with Mary and Frank, until he saw a file in his hand. He probably was there to drop it off to Sister Jude. It was confirmed, when Jude saw the file and frowned.

It looked as if Mary and the old doctor were having a conversation until they entered the room, because they were both smiling and Mary nodded.

Donovan smiled at the sight of her. Mary didn't notice him until she turned around at his direction.

She was surprised at the sight of him, it had been awhile since she'd seen him. It wasn't a bad surprise however, because she gave out a huge smile, like a child smiling in a candy store. "DONNI!" she yelled out, running to him with open arms, giving him a huge hug. He of course hugged her back. "Oh it's so nice to see you," she said, finally letting go of him. Her eyes were red and watery, as if at any moment she would cry. Seconds later, she did. She was always so fragile.

"Ditto." He said smiling, letting her go. Realizing he also had tears in his eyes. He didn't know how much he had missed her until he saw her.

"What…how did you know I was here?"

"I..." Donovan looked up at the others that were in the room, and felt uncomfortable. Mary didn't seem to mind because she knew them.

Mary knew he didn't want to say much in front of strangers, so she introduced him to the people in the room "Oh, well you've met Frank, he's our head security Guard," Frank nodded and shook Donovan's hand, "And this is Sister Jude, she runs the Asylum,"

"I kinda figured," Donovan chuckled, and Mary smiled.

"And this is Dr. Arden, our great doctor," She smiled at the old man, and the old man smiled at her. Donovan shook his hand as well, but knew instantly that the old man did not like him. He knew because the doctor, as soon Mary looked away, gave him a disgusted look. It wasn't a surprise to him, Donovan had that bad boy look. And those who judged a book by their cover, would look at Donovan like he was about to cause trouble. They weren't wrong though because he always did.

"Mary Eunice, you and your guest have the rest of the day, but tomorrow be sure to be up early."

Mary Eunice smiled and nodded "yes sister Jude, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Arden," The old man nodded, gave one last dirty look at Donovan before he left the room after dropping off the file.

They decided to talk at a nearby diner, drinking coffee. Much like old times. It was small and cozy, a perfect spot to talk to an old friend. A Waitress guided them to their table and Mary sat across from Donovan. The waitress then gave them each a menu.

"You haven't aged at all Mary since high school. Still got that baby face," He chuckled.

Mary blushed, "You always were a sweet talker."

"So…That Jude…She's very protective of you huh?"

"Well more like protective with the Asylum. It's her job to know everything that's going on, there are many people like reporters who liked to go inside and snoop around, so she questions a lot of the outsiders."

Donovan nods

"And the doctor? He's…something else."

"He is very protecting of me. He says I'm his favorite. Spoils me with treats. He's very nice."

"He doesn't seem to like me very much. Guess he thinks I'd be a bad influence on you huh? He reminds me of that one teacher we had in high school, he favored you so much he would give you stickers," he laughed "And he would give me a bad look every time I was by your side."

Mary laughed, "Remember that time you got a detention, and he shook his head at you?"

'bad decisions lead to bad roads Mr Donovan,' they both said simultaneously with a deep voice, mocking the teacher they had. They both laughed.

The waitress came back and asked if they were ready to order. Mary shook her head, and said she just wanted a glass of water.

"You're not going to eat? My treat."

"Oh I couldn't let you do that," She smiled sweetly

"Mary, you have to. I insist."

After ordering, and sipping some coffee, waiting for their food, they continued their conversation.

"So? What brings you here?" she said, although she was smiling, he knew she was feeling a little concerned.

"Well…it's about your cousin."

"Sally? I know." She looked down at her coffee, both hands hugging the cup. "She…gave up." She always liked to sugar coat things.

"Yes. But before she did…she left a note for me…I had been away for so long I didn't find it until now. She told me to tell you that she loved you very much. And that even though you were all she had, she was glad to have you in her life."

Mary was in tears, though she was crying quietly, just letting tears fall. "I…I was the only one in her funeral. I couldn't believe her parents…they didn't go."

"I thought she didn't have parents? Well at least that's what she told me."

Mary looked away. "Well she…she had a problem…when she was sixteen…she…" Mary sighed, "She was into this drug… or something. Her parents warned her, they said that she had to stop or they'd disinherit her. When she didn't and she came back from school…expelled because of a fight she got into…she had found the house empty. Her things packed in the garage and a sign outside that said 'for sale'. My parents knew where they went but they didn't tell her. I didn't understand why they didn't let her stay with us…since she was family. My mother finally told me one day that it was because Sally was a bad influence, and that they didn't want her to corrupt me."

"Is that why she has…had abandonment issues?" he asked,

"I-I don't know. Pretty much everyone she met seemed to abandon her. Except me. I let her stay in my tree house, when she had no place to go. I was only 8 years old, so I didn't know what kind of trouble she was in. I didn't care…I always thought of her as an older sister."

"I always wondered if anyone lived there, your tree house, I thought you had a secret pet in there." He let out a chuckle, as did Mary. "You loved her, of course you had to help."

"Yeah. She only stayed when she needed somewhere to sleep. After she turned 18 she decided to go on her own. But she always made sure I was doing ok. Even after my parents died, she sent me letters."

Donovan looked away. He loved her parents, they were the kind of parents every kid wished they had. They were so nice, yet strict but they treated him like he was their son. Margaret and Henry McKee. They died in a car crash during Mary and Donovan's senior year of high school, Mary had to stay with a neighbor for a while, who was a family friend her parents trusted. Once she turned 18 she had to learn how to be on her own.

"How did you know Sally?" She asked, a waitress finally came with their food, placing the plates in front of them, after setting their coffee aside.

Donovan waited for the waitress to leave, to answer her. "I met her at a hotel." He didn't want her to know he was also struggling with addiction, and tried to be as vague as he could about the hotel. It was too evil for someone like Mary. "We started talking…and eventually became friends. She sometimes stayed at my place to sleep."

Mary smiled, "Thank you for that. I wish I knew she was in trouble. Or at least told me she wasn't in a good place. I guess she just felt too ashamed," Another tear falling down. She wiped it off as soon as it did. "Do you know why she wanted to end it?"

Donovan sighed, "She met a couple of friends…died in an accident," he took a sip of his soup. Swallowed then looked at her "She…I guess felt guilty…probably thought it was her own fault." It wasn't a lie, he had heard about the accident in 63. A threesome gone bad. Both her lovers overdosed while having sex. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew Sally always came back to the hotel because of them.

"Do you think she's in a better place?" Mary asked him.

"She was a good person. Maybe not one who made good decisions…but she was good."

"I like to think she is." Mary said,

"Eat your panini." He told her, when he noticed she hadn't taken a bite out of her food.

He gave her a couple of minutes to eat, before he asked her about her life since after they went their separate ways.

"So…how did you end up working as a nun…in an insane asylum?"

"Well…after college I decided to become a nun. To help people, and the church I was living in about two years ago they told me of a job here, at the new asylum… it was once a tuberculosis ward but the church here bought it out. I decided to take it, even though it was pretty far from home. But I figured since I had no family, it really wasn't a big deal. Sally was always in and out of my life but she said she'd write to me. She did once in a while." She looked down

Donovan felt guilty for leaving her behind back in school. She didn't have anybody and yet he still left her behind.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Mary."

"For what?" She looked confused,

"For leaving you. I…Should have stayed. I'm sorry,"

Mary looked up at him, and gave a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't apologize, you had to live your life. We had to drift apart at some point, right?"

"It's still not an excuse,"

They decided to finish off their food, Donovan paid the bill and both walked to a park nearby.

"How's your mom? Are you still—,"

"Angry at her? Yeah. She's a piece of work." He shakes his head. "Don't really want to talk about her."

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be,"

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I met this woman, she owns a hotel, so I guess I help run it." He didn't want to tell her how he spent his life after he left college, because it was mostly him doing drugs and crashing in his friends' houses. That was basically it, until he nearly died of overdose and met the love of his life that changed his life forever.

"Oh, that's so great, is she just a lady friend or…"

Donovan blushed, "She is my soulmate. I can feel it."

Mary smiled. He told her how he met her and how wonderful she is. How she made him feel, and how she had to go away for a while to find something.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"I guess so,"

"Oh I'm so happy for you Donni!"

Donovan was about to speak until he heard shouting. A couple of men fighting. Donovan saw one guy with something black in his hand. The day was dark, and he hadn't noticed that they had been talking for quite some time and had been walking around. They were across the street from a bar with men who had too much to drink.

There were three men for sure, drunks fighting over…Donovan didn't know. He realized what the black object was…although too late...it was a gun…and the man who had it, pulled the trigger. The guy who was on the other side ducked as soon as he saw the gun pulled out on him and the third guy pushed the guy with the gun, making the bullet fly elsewhere.

"Donni," Mary said.

He turned to her and saw her covering her chest with both her hands, blood coming out of her. Donovan grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"NO! Mary. NO! Not you. NO! Please don't leave me…" tears running down his cheeks, he was on his knees, holding her tight, "You can't leave me!"

There was so much blood. He hated the fact that it smelled so sweet…like sweet coconut. He wanted to taste it so bad. Elizabeth told him everyone has a special scent in their blood. It didn't help at all since he hadn't drank any all day.

He then realized what he could do. She was always there for him, and although he was also, he felt like he owed her more than what he gave her. He knew it was a selfish thing to do…but she was the purest and most innocent soul he had ever met.

"Your God can't have you. It's not your time."

Mary was trying to speak, but Donovan shushed her. He cried, as he apologized for what he was about to do.

 **It was kind of hard to write that last part. Mary is my all-time favorite character ever. I know it was a little slow, but trust me this is like an introduction. Still don't know about the times though whether what happened in Hotel happens in 64' or it happens later on in the future like in the show. But at least I got one chapter done. Lol Also, I know Sally didn't die in the 60's but died in the 90's but I had to push back a few years to blend Asylum and Hotel together. Hope that makes sense.**

 **-Rabe-llion**


	2. Bloody Mary Full of Grace

**So excited about this season! Last episode was great! Thank you, Space Cowboy for taking the time review my story! And for my fellow follower! This chapter is for you two!**

He knew he had very little time to do what he was about to do. She was slowly slipping away and he heard the ambulance, it sounded like it was getting closer to where they were. He quickly looked around for something sharp. A rock…not exactly what he was looking for but it was something. He held the rock close to the palm of his hand, paused for a second…then…he had done it. Blood was now running down his arm.

Mary passed out, her pulse almost non-existent. Donovan then opened her mouth and let his blood drip into her mouth. Although a few had dropped, he made sure she drank more than just a few. He wanted to make sure she swallowed.

AHSAHSAHS

Mary's eyes opened. She looked around and realized she was in a small room, it was a small motel room with two beds. Donovan was right beside her.

"What…happ… Are wuhh dead?" she tried to speak, but her voice was weak, barely even a whisper. She lost a lot of her color and a lot of her blood, and her eyes were barely open. Donovan tried his best to cover the wound tightly as soon as he took out the bullet, luckily it wasn't very deep. He had ripped up the motel bed sheet and kept pressing hard on the wound so that blood wouldn't come out faster. That's all that he knew to do.

"Here, drink this. Don't ask what's in it." He said. It was his own blood and he thanked his past drunk self for always bringing an empty flask inside his jacket. Elizabeth told him that blood from someone who had the virus help heal wounds faster and give you more energy, he hoped it was true, because he knew Mary needed to heal.

"What…"

"Shhhh don't speak. Just drink it. Trust me." He didn't want to tell her what it was until she drank it. He knew she wouldn't if she did…even if she had to.

She drank it, it didn't do much but it was better than nothing. The virus was keeping her alive but he knew that the blood she was losing would out win the virus. It was only giving her more time to live. He didn't know for how long however.

"Who do you trust, Mary. Please anyone you know who…" he remembered the doctor, and ran to the nightstand that had a phone book. "I hope he's listed." Arden was listed and he dialed his number.

It was around 9 pm, and Donovan didn't know whether the old man was awake. After four rings, the doctor answered.

"Dr. Arden!"

"What? who is this?" He didn't sound like he just woke up, but he did sound annoyed.

"Mary Eunice! Please she needs you! Hurry, there was an accident! She's bleeding a lot. She's been shot," He didn't have time to tell him who he was but he knew once he mentioned Mary's name, it would bring the doctor's attention. He gave him the address to the motel. Arden said he knew the address and said he'd be there without asking any questions.

Donovan ran to Mary and gave her more of the blood. "He said he'd be here. Please Mary hang on. Please," he said, while holding on to her hand. "I need you. Please." He cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mary passed out again, Donovan found a sharp object and cut his other hand, lifted her head up and gave her his blood. Her color was coming back, but she was still bleeding. There was a knock on the door, which startled him. He ran as fast as he could to the door, and was relieved. Arden came just in time.

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to make it worse I wrapped the bed sheet over her uniform. But I don't know how to stop it. Please. Help her." He said, as Arden rushed up to Mary not listening to him.

"What happened! What did you do!" He said as he was working on her.

"We were walking by the park and some men were fighting and one of them had a gun. I'm sorry Mary. I'm so sorry." He had his hands covering his face and he leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"You've done enough. Go. I need some privacy." Arden said, as he opened up a bag full of instruments and other things Donovan didn't know what they were.

Donovan was in shock, so he didn't have any energy to disagree. He decided to get some air, and hope for the best.

As soon as he got out, he threw up. He had tears all over but he didn't care how he looked.

"She has to live. She has to."

After about an hour or so, Arden came out of the room. He had blood on his white button-down shirt but it seemed like he didn't care. That was when Donovan realized he had blood on him as well. Arden looked angry. He knew he was trying to hold it in for Mary's sake.

"It's a miracle she's still alive. She lost a lot of blood. What did you give her? There was no way she could have survived for that long." It looked like it hurt Arden to say that. He couldn't believe that the woman he cared about was fighting for her life. And could lose the battle at any moment.

Donovan was dazed, and almost not mentally there.

"I—," Arden interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar, shaking him violently, slamming him against the wall.

"This isn't about you! Tell me! Why didn't you take her to the hospital?!"

Donovan pushed him away and shook his head, snapping out of his little break down. "I can't tell you. We have to go back inside." His hands were shaking, and his legs felt like jelly.

"She needs to rest. We can't wake her." Arden said, trying to calm himself down.

"I'll rent the room next door." Donovan said, but it was as if he was talking to himself, because he didn't look at Arden, not even what was right in front of him. He was just starring at nothing.

"No, I will. You look terrible. And they'll question you." Arden went back into the motel room, took his coat and used it to cover up the blood he had. He had gloves on when he stitched her up, but still had some blood on his arms. He decided to wash them before he got to the office to get the room next door. He took one last look at her, and felt like his heart skipped a beat. She looked so fragile, so innocent and weak. But she was breathing. It hurt him to see her that way.

When they had the room, Arden sat down on the bed, with his hands on his face. He wasn't angry anymore. But worried. No not worried. He was hurting. Donovan knew Arden was trying to hide the tears he had.

He was leaning against the wall next to the door. Just in case Arden decided to kill him. He knew he wouldn't, but it made him feel safer if he was by the door.

"I gave her my blood." He decided to break the silence…and his promise…Elizabeth told him never to tell anyone about the virus, nor turn anyone…so he broke two promises. But he had no choice. He had to turn her. And he had to tell him.

"What," Arden said, his voice sounded tired.

"There's an ancient virus. It gives you eternal life… but to live an eternal life, you have to drink blood. Human blood. Blood that has the virus can heal faster…but it also…gives you the virus. She's like me now."

Arden exhaled. Trying not to let out the anger. "Why are you telling me this. You realize that in the other room Sister Mary Eunice is fighting for her life! While you're here telling me fairy tales!"

"Look at my hands! I'm not lying, I cut them to give her my blood, and look it looks like I cut myself a couple of days ago…She needed it, but…she needs more. Not mine this time. My blood will heal her faster but she needs blood that isn't infected, it's food to her and she needs your blood."

Arden got up and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Please. You have to trust me."

Arden laughed. "Trust you. That's the last thing I'll ever do."

"Her life is hanging by a thread. She needs your blood now! Please…obviously you won't do it for me. But do it for her! I know you'd do anything for her. I would too. Please. We have many differences, but the one thing we have in common is Mary. She's the only family I have. And I know you care for her."

Arden shook his head as if he was trying to wake up. Thought for a few seconds, and decided to believe Donovan. He knew he'd regret it, but he had no choice.

"We need an IV. I'll go to my office. Stay with her. I'll leave my office number if anything." He didn't show any emotion. He walked out of the room, went to Mary's room one last time to check on her, and left.

Donovan did what Arden said, and sat next to Mary holding her hand.

"Mary. I know you'll hate me. You probably won't want to talk to me. But I couldn't let you go. It wouldn't be fair. I know what I did was selfish…I know. But you must understand, it all happened so fast. I'm sorry I can't say I regret it. Because I don't."

Donovan heard a small 'hm' sound, and he knew it was a good sign. Although she didn't move, he knew she was healing.

"You're going to make it Mary. I've always known you were strong." He cried again, but this time it was happy tears.

Arden came back with more equipment. He had everything set up, sat down and told Donovan what to do to get his blood into the bag. After everything was done, Donovan went out to give him a few snacks, because Arden gave a little more than a pint of blood.

"If anything happens to her I'll kill you."

Donovan nodded, he knew his life is safe since he wasn't lying.

It took an hour before Mary had her color back, her lips went from blue to a soft pink, and her low breathing was now at a normal pace.

Arden and Donovan were both sitting on the bed next to Mary's, both waiting for her to wake up. Arden was in disbelief.

"She's…getting better." He said. Still looking at her. "I have to check her wound."

"It'll be healed. I promise you that. But it will take a few days for it to be gone."

Arden nodded. Now he was the one to be far away from the world.

Donovan went outside the room so that Arden can change the bandages. She had no shirt or bra on and all that she had was bandages wrapped around her from her breasts to her stomach. He knew Arden wouldn't let him see more of her, so he kicked him out because, 'we have to protect her purity' he said.

Arden was out of breath when he saw the wound. It was healing faster than normal. It had closed up well, and even looked like it wouldn't leave a scar. Donovan was right, it would look like nothing happened in a couple of days. Maybe even the day after this one.

"how?" he said. Even though there was no one else in the room. Trying not to see her body, he wrapped her up quickly, and whispered 'sorry' to her, and quickly kissed her on the forehead.

When he called Donovan in, he told him to clean up the mess around the room and throw away the bed sheets that were used to wrap up the wound. The only thing they couldn't hide was the blood on the bed Mary was laying on and the blanket that was used to keep her warm.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. Tell them you'll pay for the damage." Arden said.

"I'll give them a check. They won't ask any question with a number that has a lot of zeroes."

Arden nodded. "Go. I'll try to get her ready. We can move her now. We have to go to my lab. She can rest there."

Donovan nodded.

Donovan was right. As soon as he gave the motel manager a large check he didn't ask questions nor even questioned how bad the damage was.

Donovan realized Arden had parked behind the woods not far from the asylum.

"Why can't we go to the front?"

"Do you want to explain to the guard and a menopaused nun what happened? They'll cane you and lock you up till the end of time." He said as he was opened the back door where they put Mary.

Donovan gulped. "a simple 'no' would have sufficed." Arden carried Mary, luckily, they weren't too far from where Arden was taking them. Donovan knew somehow that no one really knew about the tunnel except Arden.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Jude knows."

Donovan nodded.

They made it into Arden's office without being spotted. Arden carefully laid Mary on the couch, made sure she was comfortable, went to a small closet that was by the exit door, and grabbed a small clean pillow and a thin blanket.

"We have to get a mattress from the storage room. We have new ones that aren't even open yet."

Arden came back with a small twin sized mattress, took it to another room in his office, which was his lab. He didn't say anything when he left the office once again and came back with some clean bed sheets that were for the nuns that stayed in the asylum, pillows and large blankets.

He told Donovan to put on the bed sheets and place all the blankets except one on the mattress since it was thin and not as comfortable.

As soon as the bed was done, Arden came back in the lab with Mary and placed her on the mattress.

Mary looked like she hadn't gotten through what she did, and instead, just sleeping.

Both Arden and Donovan sat on the floor, not saying anything, just starring at Mary once again.

"She looks so peaceful. Like she didn't go through anything."

"But she did. You can go now." Arden said.

"As if I'd leave her alone with you." Arden gave him a dirty look. "Besides, I have to tell her about…the virus. She has to know."

After what felt like forever, Arden broke the silence.

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"Who shot her? What happened?"

Donovan sighed. "It all happened so fast. We were walking around the park and decided to walk around the neighborhood. We were just talking and didn't realize we were in front of this bar. Three men were fighting and…one of them had a gun…I…didn't see it…she didn't…it was too late. One of the men slapped the man's hand before he pulled the trigger…it went flying towards her."

"Where are they?"

"The cops took them. The man with the gun confessed. He saw who he shot. I think we'll be hearing it on the news."

"They better announce his name. He deserves to be punished."

"He confessed. He knew what he did was wrong. He'll be doing time."

"Were they looking for her?"

"I carried her away before the ambulance arrived. I guess they figured I took her to the hospital."

"If they figured that, they'll be looking for her there."

"They won't find her."

"They'll be looking around…someone will eventually tell the cops there was blood in the motel room. They'll know there's a connection."

Donovan sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Yes, it is."

Donovan rolled his eyes.

Mary squirmed. It was already morning by the time she woke up. Mary slowly opened her eyes, she was trying to get up but Arthur quickly ran to her side "Please Sister, try to rest." He slowly pushed her down to lie down.

"What happened?" she asked, but slowly her memory came back. She started crying and Arden held her hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Mary," Donovan was on the other side of the bed, on his knees, as Arden was. 

Mary sat up slowly, covering herself with the bed sheet they gave her, then noticing the only thing she had on was bandages wrapped around her chest and stomach. She also noticed she didn't have anything below except her underwear.

"I had to cut your costume, Sister. I'm sorry, it also had blood."

"It wasn't a dream," Mary said as she put her hand over her wound. "Why…I don't understand, it doesn't hurt much…and Donni?" she turned to Donovan "Why didn't you take me to the hospital? What was that liquid you gave me?"

Donovan took a deep breath before speaking, "I…Mary…I had to give you…it's…my blood."

"What?" Mary slowly backed away from Donovan, with a confused expression on her face.

"I have a virus that'll make you stronger Mary, it's what saved you. It's also the reason why your wound doesn't hurt. It's healing fast."

Mary was in shock, confused, in disbelief. And also afraid…afraid of him. She shook her head and backed away from him, nearly falling off the bed, Arden was behind her, hugging her from behind hoping it would calm her down. She was crying now, turning away from Donovan, and hiding her face in Arden's chest.

"Mary."

"Just go away." She said softly, with pain in her words. When she awoke she couldn't remember anything until Donovan explained what happened. She felt the change the minute she drank his blood. The thirst for blood was killing her, like she hasn't had any water for days. And it scared her.

"M—,"

"She said go. You've done enough." Arden said, he held Mary tighter, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down as she was now trembling.

Donovan sighed, "I'll be out in the hall. If anyone needs me." He said before he left the room

"He did it to save your life Sister," he slowly lifted her head and wiped off the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I'm not agreeing to the part where he decided to make a huge change without your permission, but if I had a solution that'll help you, I'd do the same." He helped her get back on the mattress,

"I just didn't want to see him…not now…what if I said something I'd regret?" she laid down, Arden took her hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lost you. Now, rest Sister, I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. We'll be here tomorrow..."

"I drank your blood too, didn't I Doctor. I remember how it tastes. Your blood smells like it tastes" she said, looking ashamed.

"I wanted to. I'd do anything to save you. I'd give you my heart if I had to."

Mary squeezed his hand back and smiled.

Arden got up and left, he saw Donovan sitting on the green couch in his office.

"I was going to wait in the hall way but there was a security guard coming."

"She'll refuse to drink any blood from anyone. If you really know her, she'd rather die than kill to survive. She feels ashamed for drinking my blood."

Donovan got up and took something out of his pocket. It was a small flask, "This is her blood…after I gave her the virus. I figured you wouldn't want to drink mine, so I took some of hers. If she sees you drinking blood, then maybe—"

"Are you crazy?" 

"Yes. I thought that was obvious." He said, looking gloom. Arden saw that Donovan was a little hurt when Mary told him to leave the room, "I never made her angry at me before," Donovan explained, when he saw Arden observing him. "At least think about it. Just imagine you in her life…forever. She will need you forever."

Arden looked away, ashamed. He felt ashamed for even considering it. Then shook his head.

"I'll have to ask her if that is what she wants."

"You and I both know she won't allow it. She'll think you're throwing your life away for her."

"Maybe so. But I know how to convince her."

"Does that mean you'd want to?"

"For her, I'd do anything. I'd die for her."

"Good. Because that's basically what you'll be doing anyway."

 **-Rabellion**


End file.
